Bleach Drabble Collection
by grasperfanboy
Summary: A collection of Bleach drabbles. Each chapter is a different drabble and has its own rating however, the whole collection is rated M to be safe. Multiple pairings, characters, and genres. Reviews are appreciated. Will contain some yaoi.
1. Wolf

Disclaimer: Not mine D:

Rating: G

Characters: Kira, Renji, and Hinamori

Pairings: None

Word Count: 219

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometimes, Kira Izuru did not understand his friends.

A fair amount of the time, such misunderstandings were on their part in regard to him, but there were occasions when their roles were reversed.

For instance, he did not understand how Hinamori found it so easy to confuse private and public affairs.

Due to his upbringing, Kira was very attuned to just what should and shouldn't be said when on duty. He also understood precisely how he was expected to act around his peers versus how he should act around his superiors. Hinamori's many flubs when publicly addressing Hitsugaya-taichou astounded him.

He sometimes wondered if his confusion over Renji was also due to his upbringing.

Renji had once referred to himself as a stray dog who could only howl at the moon.

Kira just didn't see it.

He watched his friend rise through the ranks all the way to the lieutenant of the sixth division, based solely on his own skill and tenacity.

There was no one pulling strings for Renji.

He watched as Renji achieved bankai.

He watched as Renji stood up to the whole of Soul Society for what he knew was right.

He never once saw anything as lowly as a dog.

He saw something proud, strong, and brave.

He saw a protector.

Kira saw a wolf.


	2. Noodle

Disclaimer: Not mine D:

Rating: G

Characters: Kira and Gin

Pairings: None

Word Count: 181

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira Izuru realized that he and his captain had a very strange relationship. He accounted this to them both being strange people.

Though he would never want anything about his captain to change, sometimes he wished for a little normalcy.

When his captain decided to cook, for instance.

"How's it, Izuru?"

Kira stared down at his plate and swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. He refused to acknowledge that the lump consisted mostly of bile.

"It's green, sir."

Gin's perpetual smile turned into a frown as he hovered over Kira, eagerly waiting for the blonde to take a bite.

"Maa, I wasn' askin' what color it was. Was askin' _how_ it was."

Kira looked up from his plate to Gin's expectant face, hesitating only a moment before he went back to staring at his 'food'.

Why the soba noodles were green, Kira would never know; However, after he woke up in the fourth division he would make sure to explain to his captain as best as he could that hemlock was not a proper herb to use in cooking.


	3. Coitus

Disclaimer: Not mine D:

Rating: PG-13

Characters: Kira and Renji

Pairings: None

Word Count: 100

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira Izuru cursed his upbringing. Oh, sure it was great socially. He was just enough of a noble to be accepted to most functions, but wasn't quite enough of one to be considered for any major responsibilities. Around his friends, however, it usually came back to bite him in the ass.

"Have you two… you know, engaged in.. c-coitus?"

A drunken Renji lifting an eyebrow made entirely of ink was never the response Kira wanted to his question.

"Did you just say _coitus_?" Renji's grin was manic.

Kira slumped into his chair and nursed his sake as the teasing commenced.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok, admit it… You're just like me and now all you can think about is Renji trying to make Kira say 'fuck'.


	4. Scent

Disclaimer: Not mine D:

Rating: G

Characters: Kira, Hinamori, and Renji

Pairings: None

Word Count: 160

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She smelled like peaches.

Kira realized it was a horrible pun, but it didn't make it any less true.

Hinamori Momo smelled like peaches.

He'd have to be very close to her to catch the scent, but it was definitely there.

He found himself leaning in a millimeter closer than was really necessary when she spoke, just so he could reaffirm his decision.

It was definitely peaches.

On one of their group drinking sessions with Abarai, he decided to inform her of his discovery.

His announcement ended with both himself and Hinamori's cheeks turning a deep red that had nothing to do with the sake.

It also ended with a vicious bout of drunken teasing on Abarai's part.

"So wha'da I smell like, Kira?"

"Cinnamon." Without missing a beat, Kira found himself replying.

The hush that descended upon their table was immediate.

Kira decided that he really didn't want to know why he didn't have to think about his response.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Momo means peach.


	5. Licorice

Disclaimer: Not mine D:

Rating: PG

Characters: Gin, Kira

Pairings: Gin/Kira

Word Count: 573

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichimaru Gin's sweet tooth was a thing of legend.

Kira really didn't mind the random requests for sweets during work hours. If Gin had cake, he was less likely to get bored at his desk and begin making paper airplanes or origami cranes of important documents. If it kept him from delivering a handful of origami animals to Kuchki-taichou, Kira was more than happy to comply.

Kira kept the jar of assorted hard candy on Gin's desk full and he was always careful to keep at least three other variant sweets in his own desk drawers in case of emergency. He also made sure to keep several different kinds of baked goods in the squad's pantry. Such precautions made it easier on him when his captain made a request because it was much faster to go to the pantry or his desk than it was to leave the offices in search of an open bakery or candy shop.

All in all, Kira was content in the knowledge that he was as prepared for any request his captain made as a single person could be.

That was, until one sunny afternoon.

He was diligently working on his own stack of forms when the sighing began.

It was slow at first, just one or two sighs broken by long silences and even longer periods of mindless writing. He ignored them at the beginning.

They quickly became more drawn-out and frequent, until Kira wondered how Gin could possibly be getting enough oxygen in his system.

He knew he shouldn't, but he had to give in and ask.

"Is there something the matter, taichou?"

"Maa Izuru.. ain't we got nothin' good ta eat?"

"I'm not sure, taichou. What would you like to eat?"

Again, Gin sighed and his characteristic smile set itself into a frown.

Kira always felt that Gin was pouting when he did that.

"Ain't we got any licorice?"

"Yes, sir. I happen to have some right-."

"Som'a the black stuff would be nice."

Kira's nose wrinkled in disgust at the thought. He had never been one for sweets, but black licorice was something he thought that all shinigami had voted as disgusting.

"Are you sure you want black licorice, sir?"

"Ya got somethin' against black licorice, Izuru?"

"…I just didn't think anyone liked it, sir."

"Ya just ain't eva' eaten it right then. Get enough fo' both of us and I'll show ya."

Kira didn't quite believe that there was a right and wrong way to eat candy. He especially didn't believe a right and wrong way existed with something as inedible as black licorice.

He still returned to the third squad offices with the requested culinary atrocity.

Gin happily began to eat that which could only have been birthed from the black nether of some poor candy maker's foulest nightmare and Kira, sensing the distraction the licorice had caused, quietly went back to his own paperwork.

It wasn't until Gin's hand had gripped his chin and tilted it up that Kira realized he hadn't quite been let off the hook.

Thin lips descended upon Kira's own in a demanding kiss.

Once Kira's brain had gotten over its temporary short-circuit and Gin had pulled away, Kira was able to taste exactly what Gin's clever, clever tongue had slipped into his mouth.

"So how's it tastin' now, Izuru?"

Kira carefully chewed and swallowed the piece of candy before answering his captain.

"Horrible, sir."

Gin frowned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Gin's sulking now. I imagine that Kira went right back to his paperwork. I'm not sure why this one ran so long. It might have something to do with this being the only thing I've attempted to write this week e-e;


	6. Thread

Disclaimer: Not mine D:

Rating: G

Characters: Kira

Pairings: None

Word Count: 193

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Izuru was a boy, his mother told him about the red thread of fate.

It was a story he had thoroughly enjoyed and he spent the next week or so squinting at his own fingers in an attempt to catch a glimpse of one of the fabled threads.

The story made such an impression on him that it followed him into adulthood.

He didn't squint at his, or anyone else's fingers anymore, but he did like to hypothesize just where everyone's threads went.

Abarai had to be connected to both Kuchki's.

Hinamori was connected to Hitsugaya and Aizen.

Hisagi was connected to Tousen and an unknown captain who influenced his choice in tattoos. Kira would have liked to have a name to go with Hisagi's second thread, but his friend was never really willing to go into specifics.

As for Izuru's own threads…

He hoped that at the very least, Abarai, Hinamori, and Hisagi's threads crossed his in some way.

He was sure about one of his threads though, his most important one, in fact.

His thread to Ichimaru.

He was sure that particular thread was firmly twined about his own throat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This ended with a lot more emo than I had meant. Hope it goes over well anyway \:


	7. Sweaty

Disclaimer: Not mine D:

Rating: PG-13

Characters: Kira and Renji

Pairings: Kira/Renji

Word Count: 100

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was disgusting.

Kira could smell him from where he was standing.

Abarai was completely saturated with sweat from his training exercises.

Kira wasn't sure just what exercises Renji had been doing, but the end results were simply gross.

His friend had discarded his upper robes so the sheen of sweat across his upper body was quite visible… as were the sides of his thighs through the now un-obscured slits of his hakama. Kira found it hard for him not to notice that those thighs seemed to be just as sweaty as the rest of him.

Kira licked his lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I actually wrote this when my AC went out, and while it's not the best word I've ever had for inspiration, it'll do. I had planned to keep going with this one, but it went to 100 words perfectly. I didn't have to go back and trim it down at all (not that I always do). It's rare for me to get them down to 100, let alone doing it without really meaning to so… this is going to stay as it is. Hope it doesn't feel unfinished. As always, reviews make me smile :)


	8. Barrel

Disclaimer: Not mine D:

Rating: PG

Characters: Kira

Pairings: None

Word Count: 100

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How Kira Izuru ended up where he was at that exact moment would forever remain a mystery.

He remembered Hisagi-senpai and Abarai-kun dragging poor Hinamori-kun and himself out to the local bar to celebrate their graduation.

He also remembered the first three rounds of drinks and just how pretty Hinamori-kun had looked with alcohol flushed cheeks… and how stupid Abarai-kun looked with bar nuts shoved up his nose.

What he did not remember was how he had ended up inside an empty barrel in the eleventh squad's storage shed. He also did not remember where exactly his clothes had gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wrote this for an Izuru birthday contest that I ended up being too late to enter, so I figured I'd share it here. A naked Kira in a barrel is not something I want to go to waste.


End file.
